


Can't Resist (The Taste of You)

by L0VINGHYUNNIE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Romance, Smut, YUAAAANNN!!!, kalat!!!!!! medyosoftieyeol, medyodominantbaekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0VINGHYUNNIE/pseuds/L0VINGHYUNNIE
Summary: isa na sa mga gawin every may ikakasal ay ang maghanap ng pogi sa angkan ng ikakasal.. and this anak ng vice mayor, mama's boy, at softie guy named chanyeol park caught baekhyun's eyes, made his heart thump.. and made his body feel things..
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Can't Resist (The Taste of You)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!!! yes po it's been a while and im back with another story... another kalat?!?! idk kung sobrang kalat niya but yeah i worked hard for this HAHAHA namiss ko magsulat huhu. uhmmm so dito, chanyeol is a so softie but not so softie guy.. and medyo inexperienced sa sex, so baekhyun knows more. BUT! chanyeol is a fast learner, mga sis HSHDJSJA CHEKA
> 
> thank you, miss arki (@sehunsilog) for the prompt and the ideas!!! handog ko po ito para sayo!!! sana magustuhan mo at masarapan ka sa reward na ito 🥺 love u, ate arki!!! mwah!!!

the sunset is so beautiful as it reflects in the sea, the sound of waves is so calming, everyone is being emotional and touched as the couple is saying their vows to each other.

pero may isang tao ang hindi makafocus sa dalawang ikinakasal, at ang taong yon ay walang iba kundi ang bida nating nagngangalang byun baekhyun.

hindi naman dahil sa bored siya, okay? sa totoo nga lang ay full of anticipation at excitement siya sa kasal na ito ng best friend niyang si junmyeon sa long time girlfriend nitong si irene.

pero... ang attention niya kasi ay nasa best man ng dalawang ikakasal na talagang nakafocus at listening intently sa couple, halos naluluha pa. nang makita niya itong naglakad sa aisle kanina ay halos magheart shape ang kanyang mga mata, parang nag slow motion ang lahat, at wala na siyang ibang makita... kundi ang lalaking ito...

lalo na when the poging borta guy smiled at everyone. putangina, sobrang gwapo at halos himatayin si baekhyun on the spot.

this guy is exactly his type.. mahirap kunin ang interest ni baekhyun dahil very high ang standards niya, sa mga flings niya and exes he is very choosy. but this guy.. is something else, para bang handa na lang siyang ibigay at ioffer ang lahat lahat para dito, and when he says lahat AS IN LAHAT. bigla na lang tumibok ang puso niya at ang.... /tite/ niya.

oh damn, it's not the time for those thoughts baekhyun! but he can't help it, this guy is making him feel many things.

hindi niya napansin na natapos na ang lahat ng sermon hanggang sa kalabitin siya ng katabi niya, ang kaibigan niyang si jongdae.

"huy! pumalakpak ka naman diyan, nagkikiss na yung ikakasal tulala ka lang diyan?! nagpunta ka lang dito para tumunganga sis?!"

at totoo nga, nang magfocus siya ulit sa ikakasal ay they're sealing their marriage with a kiss na.

shet, sorry junmyeon and irene.. instead na sa inyo magfocus si baekhyun ay nagfocus siya sa bestman niyo. but well, his presence is enough naman na siguro, aba yung pagpunta niya pa lang sa batangas, effort na kaya.

and nang mapunta ulit ang tingin niya sa bestman, he saw the man shouting and clapping loudly sa bagong kasal.. grabe, he's really interested with this man.

\--------------------------

reception time and everyone is enjoying, the reception was held sa malaking function hall ng beach kung saan din ginanap ang kasal.

lahat ay nagkakasiyahan and after the first part of the program, it's time na for dinner na and baekhyun is kinda frustrated dahil hindi niya pa nakikita ang kanina pa niya hinahanap, at yun ay ang ating bestman dahil sa kalakihan at dami ng tao sa lugar... at gutom na din siya kaya tinuon niya na lang ang attention niya sa pagkain.... (kahit may iba naman siyang gustong kainin, cheka!)

he is focused sa pagkain at sa pagkkwentuhan ng college barkada nila ni junmyeon na sila jongdae, kyungsoo, minseok, at nang makita niya ang hinahanap niya, napatigil siya sa pakikipagtawanan sa mga friends.

kasama nito ang mga lalaking matatangkad at mga gwapo rin, he knows kung sino yung isa, actually kilalang kilala niya. it's jongin, ang boyfriend ng maharot niya ding kaibigan na si kyungsoo. but syempre his eyes are only for the man that he is looking for, nakaupo ang mga ito sa table na malapit lang din sa kanila. tila nakaramdam siya ng excitement at kung ano pang feelings nang makita niya ang kanina pa niya hinahanap.

at ang feelings na yon, hindi na natin iisa isahin pero isa na dun ang.. feeling of wanting him, in so many aspects....

hindi na siya nakatiis so he asked sa mga kaibigan niya, baka lang they know something about sa mga tao dito.

"guys?" he said as he wiped his mouth.

"yes, baek?" minseok answered him, minseok is jongdae's jowa naman.

wala nang paligoy ligoy pa, agad na niyang tinanong. "do you know kung sino yung bestman kanina? his name or anything about him?"

nangaasar naman siyang tinignan ni jongdae, nako no! alam na niya ang mga ganito ng kaibigan, he knows his frenny too well.

"ay shala! mukhang alam ko na to, type mo no?!"

baekhyun rolled his eyes sa sinabi ni jongdae, mygod jongdae pwede bang hinay hinay lang?!

"i am just asking, type ko na agad?"

"hay nako byun baekhyun! i know you too well, my dear friend! wag ka nang magkaila diyan." at natawa naman ang lahat ng nasa lamesa don.

baekhyun shrugged, well his friends know him too well. bakit niya pa itatanggi?

"yes! type ko nga siya okay? so ano do you know him or do you know anything about him?"

kyungsoo chuckled, sabi na nga ba nila, type ito ng kaibigan nila.

"ako, i know him and i know some things about him.. of course i know him kasi he is jongin's cousin, together with them right now is sehun and yixing, mga pinsan din nila."

at napangiti naman si baekhyun sa narinig, finally!! may malalaman na siya about the guy!

"gusto mo ikwento ko?" kyungsoo asked.

"of course naman!!!" sabi ni baekhyun while clapping his hands and a very wide smile on his face.

hulog ka ng langit, kyungsoo!

"luh, asa ka!" at talagang binelatan pa niya ito at inasar ng inasar.

parang bata naman na sumimangot si baekhyun at sinamaan ng tingin ang mga kaibigan.

"alam niyo ang sasama ng ugali niyo!!!! parang hindi mga kaibigan!!!!"

tinawanan lang ulit nila siya, kyungsoo is joking lang naman at napikon si baekhyun! pag ganito it just means na baekhyun is really interested with the guy. well, hindi pa naman kasi naging ganito si baekhyun sa mga lalakeng natitipuhan niya. this is the first time.

"oh wag ka na mainis diyan, ito na nga!"

uminom lang si kyungsoo ng tubig at ang mga kaibigan naman niya ay abang na abang.

"he is Chanyeol Park, the vice mayor's son. he is jongin's cousin dahil half brothers ang dads nila which is mayor kim and vice mayor park."

ohmygod, anak pala ng vice mayor ang yummy guy na ito!

"habulin ng girls and guys, well, lahat naman silang magpipinsan. it's obvious naman eh. the looks and their body.. sinong di magkakagusto diyan, and well, i am a victim dahil jowa ko nga si jongin." pagtuloy ni kyungsoo at kinilig pa ito sa mga huling sinabi, ang bruha maharot!

"bruha ang landi! so, ano pa alam mo?" baekhyun asked again, anticipating sa kwento ni kyungsoo. at yan nanaman si jongdae at minseok para mangasar.

"ay si bruha interesadong interesado talaga! iba na yan ha!"

baekhyun rolled his eyes again, "shut up ka diyan, magharutan na lang kayo diyan ni minseok!" and maharot nga talaga ang dalawa because they did.

"well yun lang naman alam ko about them dahil yun naman ang nakwento ni jongin sakin, di naman siya nagkwento about sa lives talaga ng mga pinsan niya. and ano ba! it's not my story to tell ano, if you're interested sa kanya just go and get to know him! he is single! "

at tila pumalakpak ang tenga at nagningning ang mga mata niya sa salitang single... single din kasi siya so chanyeol, beke nemen?!

and as if nasummon nila ang mga pinaguusapan, di nila napansin na nakalapit na sa table nila ang magpipinsan, pero wait, nasaan naman si chanyeol?!

"oh by, you're here pala!"

tumayo naman si kyungsoo para salubungin si jongin na kasama ang mga pinsan niya except chanyeol.

"yes by... miss kita agad eh" jongin said while pouting, aba! naglambingan pa talaga in front of them.

"by the way these are my cousins pala, sehun and yixing." nagpakilala ang mga ito sa kanila, they're nice naman just like jongin.  
"dito muna kami sa inyo by, if it's okay? marami pa naman vacant seats, okay lang ba sa inyo?" jongin asked them and they all agreed naman for ten persons naman kasi ang table at apat lang naman sila dun.

pero.... nasaan si chanyeol…

and as if one cue ay may nakita siyang naglalakad papalapit sa table nila.

yes it's chanyeol! na may kasamang... bata...?

buhat nito ang isang bata na kamukhang kamukha niya... as in kamukha talaga at kinabahan ng bongga si baekhyun.

shet, anak ba ni chanyeol ang batang yon?!

parang nanghina siya, nanlambot.

tanginang kyungsoo, ang sabi niya single!!! pero baka naman talaga single... single father?!

nakatingin lang si baekhyun sa dalawa hanggang nakarating sila sa table nila.

"sorry i let you guys go first, mom called me and kinuha ko pa kasi tong si yuan.. he's looking for me eh."

shet, ang lalim at ang husky ng boses! nanghihina na talaga si baekhyun lalo na nang marinig ang boses nito.

"tita looked for you na agad, iba talaga pag mama's boy. miss agad ni tita!" pang-aasar ni sehun dito.

ay, mama's boy din pala si mr chanyeol park na anak ni vice mayor. Ang sarap alagaan...

"gago! may sinabi lang sa akin at pinakuha tong si yuan."

sunod namang nangasar si yixing, pero kay sehun naman.

"ang yabang mo! eh ikaw nga hindi lang si tita ang may baby boy sayo, kami rin!"

si sehun kasi ang bunso sa mga bortang magpipinsan, baby boy, kumbaga.

"ang epal mo! anyways, it's okay, bro. kakarating lang din namin dito sa table." sehun said

meaningful naman ang tingin nila kyungsoo, jongdae, at minseok sa kanya. pero hindi niya napansin dahik nakatingin lang siya kay chanyeol at yuan, kaya pasimple siyang kinalabit ni jongdae at binulungan.

"huy baks, alam ko bet mo yan pero pakipot ka naman konti!"

at dun napaayos si baekhyun ng sarili kahit ang isip ay gulong gulo.

nagulat lang talaga siya pero hindi naman siya bibigay agad! nagulat lang talaga siya kasi sino nga ang batang ito?!

"guys this is chanyeol pala! you know him diba, by?" pag baling ni jongin kay kyungsoo at tumango naman ito so jongin continued.

anyways he is the second eldest sa amin next to kuya xing.. and this cute little boy is..."

shet lord, sana mali ang iniisip niya! hindi niya naman siguro to anak diba?!

"yuan, our nephew, anak ng sister ni chanyeol."

at nailabas naman ni baekhyun ang hiningang kanina pa pala niya pigil na pigil.

thank you, lord!!!! hindi niya pala anak ang cute na baby boy na ito!!!

kinamayan ni chanyeol ang lahat ng nasa table at energetic na bumati naman si yuan.

ang last person na kinamayan niya ay si baekhyun...

type nga ni baekhyun ang lalakeng ito but he is not the type of guy na desperate and atat ha. he has his walls din and he is not easy to get. so he kept his composure at hindi niya pinahalata na he wants chanyeol.

"hi, im chanyeol.."

inabot ni baekhyun ang kamay niya at tila nakuryente siya nang mahawakan ang kamay nito, tangina kamay pa lang yon iba iba na ang nararamdaman niya!!!!

naputol ang pagtitinginan at pagshake hands nila nang nagpakilala si yuan.

"hello pretty boy!! i am yuannie!!"

natuwa naman si baekhyun sa bata, he has a soft spot for kids kasi. he really loves kids. at mukhang gusto na niya din magkaanak... with chanyeol... cheka!

"hello yuannie! my name is baekhyun!"

there is no vacant seat na and the only one left ay ang upuan sa tabi ni baekhyun.

"is it okay to sit here, uhhh baekhyun?" chanyeol asked him, parang nahihiya pa siyang sabihin ang pangalan nito.

"oh, of course! pero what about yuan? wala na siyang upuan?"

"don't worry about this little guy, dito lang siya sa lap ko uupo.. ayaw din naman malayo sakin."

and chanyeol smiled at him, shet ang dimples!

ang gwapo talaga.

"oh, sige.." and he smiled at him too.

they started talking sa table nila. much to his surprise, naging close naman ang lahat sa table, they became comfortable with each other agad, they got along too well.

there he knew na chanyeol is a surgeon sa st luke's hospital and he graduated from a very very prestigious and well known university.

napatigil sa pagtawa si baekhyun sa kwento netong si sehun when he felt little soft hands na humawak sa mukha niya.

"you're so beautiful, tito baekhyun!!!"

nagulat si baekhyun sa sinabi ng bata at natawa, hindi niya kasi napansin na kanina pa siya tinititigan ni yuan, the little boy is mesmerized by his beauty and charm... at hindi lang naman siya dahil pati ang tito niyang kamukhang kamukha niya.

"nako you're kidding me ata yuannie eh!" sabi nito while pinching the little boy's fluffy cheeks.

chanyeol was just watching them, and hindi niya na lang din napansin ang nasabi niya.

"he's not lying though, you're really beautiful, baek.."

ohmygod sandale?!?!?!!! chanyeol just complimented him!!!!

nagulat din si chanyeol sa nasabi, sa isip niya lang dapat eh. but what's the point of taking back what he said diba? baekhyun is really beautiful.

napatingin sa kanya si baekhyun at namula pa. kinikilig siya okay!!! but syempre hindi niya pinapahalata.

baekhyun covered up his kilig na lang by laughing at sa pagiwas ng tingin.

"mana sayo yang pamangkin mo mambobola rin.."

"nako, hindi ah! we're just telling the truth right, yuannie?"

tumango nang tumango si yuan habang nakathumbs up.

"yes yes yes!!!!"

\-------------------

he reception is over and happening right now ay ang after party ng bagong kasal.

different types of drinks are being served to everyone. at ngayon baekhyun is dancing with his friends sa dancefloor, they are really enjoying everything that is happening today and tonight.

baekhyun got out of the dancefloor muna and decided to get some more drinks sa bar malapit sa dancefloor.

he ordered his drinks when he felt someone's presence sa tabi niya, at nalaman niya lang kung sino ito when he heard the voice na bumulong sa kanya.

"hey..."

bulong ni chanyeol and baekhyun almost fell of from his the stool. chanyeol bakit naman bigla biglang ganon!

"nanggugulat ka naman eh!"

natawa si chanyeol sa kanya at umupo na rin sa stool sa tabi niya.

"why are you alone here? where are jongdae, minseok, and kyungsoo?"

"got out of the dancefloor lang saglit, nandun sila lahat. im here to get some drinks, eh ikaw? why are you alone?"

chanyeol drank yung alak na inorder niya din bago sumagot.

"saw you alone here so i decided na puntahan ka.."

jusko, pafall amputa!

"really, why naman?" ang galing din ni baekhyun to act like hindi siya naaapektuhan by chanyeol's presence. well, hindi nga kasi siya desperate at bibigay agad.

chanyeol shrugged and looked at him.

"why, masama ba?" pangaasar nito.

"answering me with a question eh ano? but okay, di naman masama."

"where's yuan?" baekhyun asked.

"grabe, ako yung nandito pero yung batang kamukha ko ang hanap mo?"

"i just asked!"

natawa naman si chanyeol at umupo sa stool beside baekhyun.

"she's with ate, papatulugin na. antok na antok na kanina eh." chanyeol explained to him.

"this is funny but i really thought na yuan is your son a while ago when i first saw you two.. kasi damn you really look like him! as in carbon copy, he's like the mini chanyeol park.."

kwento ni baekhyun as if hindi siya kinabahan ng bonggang bongga at halos manghina dahil nakita ang magtito.

"really? pati ba naman ikaw? i get that a lot. halos lahat yan ang akala but no, yuan is my pamangkin. maybe naging kamukha ko siya kasi kamukhang kamukha ko naman ang ate ko, and... nung naglilihi kasi ang ate ko while she was pregnant, ako yung pinaglilihian niya."

baekhyun is listening intently to chanyeol, he finds it cute.. siya pala ang pinaglihian ng ate niya that's why kamukhang kamukha siya ni yuan.

"ikaw pala pinaglihian ng ate mo? that's cute huh? and... heard from them na mama's boy ka pala."

at pwede bang maging baekhyun's na lang din? hehe.

napatawa si chanyeol with what baekhyun said. grabe nalaman pati ang pagka mama's boy niya.

"well, hindi ko naman itatanggi yan. i am really a mama's boy. syempre bunso, so uhm like favorite ganon? nako don't let ate hear that pero yeah ganun na nga. my mom and i are very close to each other kasi talaga, so yun, mama's boy."

"ooohhh, mrs. youngmi park's baby boy naman pala, i see." baekhyun teased him.

"but hey! im not the mama's boy naman na laging nakabuntot sa nanay or laging everything is about her, no. i also have my own life and she lets me do what i want."

"hmmm okay, that's good. and you don't seem like that type of guy naman.. you're a good tito to yuan and a good son to your mom."

"uhhh thanks? Hahaha!"

tahimik lang sila. nakikinig at nanunuod sa mga tao sa paligid while they are drinking their drinks when chanyeol spoke.

"so what do you do, baekhyun?"

"hmmm? well, i am an interior designer. i have my firm, partners kami ni kyungsoo dun. he's an architect kasi diba.. so we decided to have an own firm."

chanyeol is listening and nodded at him.

"go, kwento ka lang." he said.

"well, junmyeon, jongdae, kyungsoo, minseok and i are friends since college.. solid kami niyang mga yan. ayun, junmyeon was the first one to settle down with your cousin, irene. tapos yung tatlo ay masaya na sa mga buhay lovelife nila."

and that made chanyeol curious bakit si baekhyun, walang boyfriend, sure ba?

"eh, ikaw.. bakit wala kang boyfriend? girlfriend?"

naghehesitate na tanong ni chanyeol, but he has to know!

"wala lang, hindi naman ako nagmamadali at wala pa namang dumarating. i don't want to rush and force things. i enjoy my life naman."

pero.. ikaw, chanyeol.. baka pwede kang maging for me? cheka! unless?

same thoughts din naman kay chanyeol.

eh ako.. baekhyun.. baka pwedeng ako na ang magin para sayo?

"i had three exes lang, isa nung high school, dalawa nung college. and after that, wala na, puro flings, hook ups ganun. typical walwal college student. but i am not the pokpok type! bilang ko pa nga lang kung ilan lang ang hook ups ko, but all of them are saying na magaling daw ako.."

napainom si chanyeol ng alak na hawak niya. oh damn, so many thoughts are in his mind right now..

nagkwentuhan lang sila dun while drinking, well naging comfortable din naman sila sa isa't isa because they are beside each other with yuan a while ago. nagkwentuhan na rin sila about some stuffs and they really got along tooooo well. their personalities clicked talaga.

but right now.. just the two of them being together while drinking.. just feels different, para bang may connection sa kanila and there's a thick tension between them.

kanina pa talaga nararamdaman ni baekhyun ang tension na yun between them but pinapakiramdaman niya talaga. kasi fuck there is a thick tension nga talaga! sexual tension? it feels like that!

"so... how's the life of being the vice mayor's son?" baekhyun started another kwentuhan.

"hmm? it's fine? well it just feels normal lang naman aside from you are known because you're from a political family.. but syempre the pressure is there kasi nga anak ka ng isang pulitika."

baekhyun nodded, well totoo naman.

"but do you want to be part of that? uhmm politics?"

napailing ng maigi si chanyeol kasi no, he's not planning to enter politics.

"big NO. it's not that i can't, it's just that it's not what i want and magulo ang politics, i don't wanna ruin my own peace. i want to save ng mga buhay, being a doctor is really my dream, and kahit naman wala sa politics.. i know my family is still proud of me."

"and i'm too focused on my med school hanggang sa maging doctor so wala talaga yan sa isip ko. wala nga din nga akong sex life because i am really focused on being a doctor.. "

baekhyun almost choked from his drink, chanyeol he wants to choke on your dick! and not from this drink! and what?! no sex life?! TOTOO BA YAN?!

but damn, that is what baekhyun didn't asked.. he did not asked about chanyeol's sex life pa. at least, not yet.. comfortable na rin talaga sila sa isa't isa that's why they're opening up these stuffs.. or maybe nagpapahiwatig si chanyeol.. for something to happen that they both want..

and we'll see about that.

"no sex life, really?! with that look and body?! damn chanyeol, nako ha! stop kidding me, imposible yan."

"im not kidding though! totoo yon, i am too busy studying so i have no time for sex, like flings and hook ups. not my interest."

baekhyun is speechless, tangina lewrd he can't believe! baka hindi pa mangyari and dapat mangyari tonight.

baekhyun has something to asked, but he can't ask kasi nahihiya siya.. he opened his mouth and closed din and chanyeol noticed that.

"you have something to say, come on baek, spill."

"uhhhh..."

"hmmm?" pag aabang ni chanyeol.

putangina sige na nga ito na!

"but you're not a virgin naman diba....?"

napatawa si chanyeol nang malakas with what baekhyun said. yun pala ang tanong eh.

"syempre hindi! di naman ako virgin, it just happened na med school was so hectic. but i have sex experiences din naman, well maybe not that rough and intense but i have. i had 2 girlfriends din naman back then. nakakahiya man sabihin but.... puro vanilla lang yun.. "

chanyeol gulped from his drink again.

"sex is... very meaningful kasi sa akin back then, ganon. all my sex experiences are slow and vanilla lang talaga.."

napanganga naman si baekhyun with that information! thank you chanyeol for sharing this pero naman kasi!!!

"so you never had one night stands? hook ups?"

parang nahiya naman si chanyeol dun, tangina sorry naman wala lang talaga sa interest niya yon.

napayuko si chanyeol at napakamot ng batok.

"uhh nahihiya na ako dito.. but yeah.."

confirmed, softie boy nga si chanyeol park.

pero tangina lang ni baekhyun kasi imbes na maturn off dahil hanap niya din talaga ay sex. those information made him want chanyeol more... him being his first one night stand and first rough sex? those thoughts are enough para maginit ang katawan niya at mapunta ang dugo sa kanyang ulo sa baba.

"bakit ganon? dapat naturn off na ako, but fuck chanyeol. that made me want you more.." baekhyun said to him while looking meaningfully looking at chanyeol, may pahiwatig.

nilabanan naman ni chanyeol ang titig, pero hindi niya rin kinaya at napaiwas at napalunok siya. tangina chanyeol di ka naman virgin ah!

chanyeol has no sex life but hindi siya birhen na birhen, baekhyun caught his eye and interest as he saw the guy. he felt something in him na hindi niya malabanan.

"I've been eyeing you kanina pa lang bago pa magstart ang wedding.. you are my type, you make me feel many things chanyeol.. i am a choosy person when it comes sa guys but you... damn, you really caught my attention. you made my heart beat fast, and my dick stand." derederetso nitong sabi.

baekhyun is testing the waters, sana naman bumigay ka chanyeol!

"well.. you are not the only one naman.."

parang nabuhayan si baekhyun dun, lewrd bigay mo na to please!

"i have the same feels as you, hindi lang sagana ang sex life ko but hindi naman ako birhen. you're also my type. again, hindi sagana ang sex life ko but tuwing titignan kita, i can't help it."

urong sulong ba sila? tangina hindi na natiis ni baekhyun so he stood up and came closer to chanyeol. chanyeol welcomed him by spreading his legs, baekhyun is now standing between them.

baekhyun put his hands sa mukha ni chanyeol at nakipagtitigan dito. chanyeol held his waist at mas nilapit pa si baekhyun sa kanya.

"pareho naman pala nating gusto... bakit hindi pa natin gawin.."

"baek.. i might disappoint you lang, hindi naman ako used to rough sex.. i might not meet your expectations sa akin.."

"that's not a problem, akong bahala sayo.. I'll make sure pareho nating magugustuhan to.. please chanyeol.."

chanyeol made the move na ikinagulat ni baekhyun ng slight. damn biglaan!

chanyeol kissed baekhyun, nung una ay mabagal lang ito dahil nagpapakiramdaman pa sila, but baekhyun bit his lip kaya pareho nilang naipasok ang dila nila sa isa't isa.

the kiss became hot and intense, they are making out sa madilim na part ng bar.

baekhyun is caressing chanyeol's hair and chanyeol's hands are roaming in his body.

sobrang init ng pakiramdam nilang dalawa, mas nilapit nila ang katawan nila and they both felt kung gaano sila katigas for each other. napunta ang dalawang kamay ni chanyeol sa malaking pwet ni baekhyun that made baekhyun moan between their kisses.

"let's take this to our room, shall we?" baekhyun asked him nang maghiwalay sila. tinanguan siya ni chanyeol and immediately stood up. halos matumba pa si baekhyun dahil dikit na dikit sila sa isa't isa, buti na lang nahawakan siya ni chanyeol.

"let's go.." chanyeol said to him and fixed himself.

pero hindi pa sila nakakaisang hakbang ay biglang nagring ang phone ni chanyeol, kinuha ito ni chanyeol sa bulsa niya at nakitang tumatawag ang ate niya.

"tangina ate mamaya na please.." he said at ibabalik na sana ang phone sa bulsa niya but baekhyun stopped him.

"answer mo na, baka may importanteng sasabihin."

so chanyeol did, frustrated na silang dalawa kasi naputol lang naman ang pagmemake out nila na minamadali na nilang ituloy sa kwarto.

"ate.."

"hey, brother? where are you?"

"im in the bar ate, why? may problema ba?"

"hmmm.. ako wala, pero si yuan.. meron.."

chanyeol sighed, mukhang alam na niya.

"he can't sleep kasi, ikaw ang hinahanap. ni hindi pa nakapagbihis dahil ikaw lang ang gusto.."

napabuntong hininga si chanyeol, and baekhyun is waiting there...

"let me talk to yuan, ate.."

chanyeol heard his ate na binigay ang phone kay yuan.

"tito yeol!!!!!!!!!!" malakas na sabi nito habang umiiyak.

"yes, yuan? why? hanap mo daw ako?"

"yes.. tito...." yuan sniffed. "i can't sleep and ikaw gusto ko katabi..."

"but nandiyan naman sila mommy and daddy mo ha? sige na baby boy, sleep ka na. tito is doing something here.." pang kukumbinsi ni chanyeol sa kanyang mini me.

"but tito!!!!!!!" mas lumakas ang iyak at hagulgol ni yuan. "please tito!!!! please please please!!!!!"

chanyeol knows na hindi titigil sa pagwawala ang pamangkin niya hangga't hindi siya nakikita.

blue balls na din siya, please lang!

but he has no choice... fuck naman...

"okay sige, I'll go there na.. stop crying.." at binaba na ni chanyeol ang tawag.

nagpantig naman ang tenga ni baekhyun dun, tangina... don't tell him....

"baek... yuan can't sleep kasi without me at nagwawala lang siya dun.. kailangan ko siya puntahan.."

nakatunganga lang sa kanya si baekhyun, tangina chanyeol iiwan mo ko ng ganito?!

"iiwan mo ako ng ganito, chanyeol?! after you made out with me?! iiwan mo ko dito?!"

hindi makapaniwala si baekhyun, chanyeol naman!!!!!

"im sorry baek.. kailangan ko kasi talaga puntahan si yuan, he won't stop crying kung hindi niya ako makikita.."

ayaw din naman iwan ni chanyeol si baekhyun, he also wants to do it with him.. he wants to try how rough it is with baekhyun. frustrated na din siya tangina!

but yuan... is a cock blocker...

napahinga ng malalim si baekhyun, nagtitimpi. but anong magagawa niya? kawawa din naman si yuan, he can imagine the little boy na iyak lang ng iyak dun. he's hard right now but also soft for the kid.

"do i have a choice? alangan pigilan kita? kawawa naman siya dun na iyak ng iyak. sige na puntahan mo na...."

"baek....." gusto din talaga ni chanyeol ng sex, ramdam ni baekhyun.

"sige na puntahan mo na! baka magpakantot na talaga ako sayo dito at hindi kita hayaang pumunta sa pamangkin mo!" tinulak pa talaga niya si chanyeol.

no choice si chanyeol kaya napabuntong hininga na lang siya at lumapit kay baekhyun, nilapit niya ito sa kanya at hinapit ang bewang nito.

"im sorry.. i really want to have sex with you pero tangina kasi.."

gusto na din naman kasi ni chanyeol makaexperiencenng rough and steamy sex!!!! with baekhyun pa!!!

he kissed baekhyun at naglakad na paalis.

at halos magmuryot si baekhyun dun, tangina blue balls!!! nakuha na niya si chanyeol eh!!! he is ready to give chanyeol the best experience!!!

napaupo siya ulit sa stool kung saan sila nakaupo kanina, mukhang siya na lang ang gagalaw sa sarili niya tonight. pwedeng pwede siyang maghanap ng ibang kahook up because he's sure na walang makakatanggi sa kanya, but he only wants chanyeol. kaya siya na lang ang bahala sa sarili niya.

umorder siya ng iba ibang drinks, magpapakalunod na lang siya sa alak kesa mafrustrate lang dahil blue balls siya because of this man named chanyeol park!!!!

\---------------

finally, napatulog na ni chanyeol si yuan after some time. natagalan ito dahil pinakain niya pa ulit, bathe him, binihisan pa bago patulugin.

habang ginagawa niya ang mga yun sa pamangkin ay hindi maalis sa isip niya si baekhyun.. sobrang high na ng sexual tension nila at they started doing it na, naudlot pa. he's damn sexually frustrated.

tinanggal niya ang yakap sa kanya ni yuan at bumangon na. he's still in his best man attire.

pupntahan niya si baekhyun, sana nandun pa. nahihiya talaga ito.

at may hesitation din talaga siya to have sex with baekhyun kasi nga.. he's not used to rough and steamy sex naman. ayaw niya lang talaga na madisappoint siya sa sex with chanyeol.

chanyeol is a soft guy, na hindi naman inexperience sa sex pero inexperience when compared kay baekhyun.. nahihiya siya..

lumabas siya sa kwarto ng pamilya at nagpaalam na sa ate niya at asawa nito.

"ate, kuya. I'll go na po, yuan is asleep na and don't worry, sinabihan ko na siya.."

his ate hugged him, and thanked him a lot.

"thanks yeol, sorry naabala ka pa while you're enjoying the night."

yes ate, nageenjoy talaga and mas mageenjoy pa sana kung ngayon ay nagsesex na sila ni baekhyun.

but hindi na niya yun sinabi, nangyari na eh. at alangan namang ishare niya pa sa ate niya yun.

"it's okay, sige na I'll go na."

bumeso siya sa ate niya at umalis sa kwarto.

damn, nasaan na kaya si baekhyun?

at dun niya nakita ang isang baekhyun medyo wasted na naglalakad sa hallway, medyo lang naman.

agad siyang tumakbo papunta sa kanya.

"baekhyun!"

nagulat si baekhyun dahil nasa likod na niya agad si chanyeol kaya bumagsak siya sa kanya.

"hey... uminom ka pa ba after i left you?"

tinignan siya ni baekhyun at dinuro duro.

"eh what do you want me to do?! tumunganga and just let myself be sexually frustrated dahil binitin mo ako?! no, chanyeol park!"

"asikasuhin mo ako!!! bisita ako ng pinsan mo tapos ginanun mo ako!!! asikasuhin mo ako, sabe!!!"

"oo na nga, ito na nga! s-sandali baek umayos ka.."

itinayo ni chanyeol si baekhyun and baekhyun did naman.

"come on, I'll bring you to your room. ano room number mo?"

"room 0627."

then baekhyun gave him the keycard. nakita naman agad ni chanyeol ang room na yun kaya naglakad na agad sila ni baekhyun papunta dun.

pumasok na sila ni baekhyun at pagkapasok nila ay agad agad siyang hinila papunta sa couch.

chanyeol, magusap tayo ng masinsinan!

"b-baek.."

pinaupo siya ni baekhyun sa couch at umupo siya sa lap nito.

hindi naman gaanong lasing si baekhyun, nagpausaw din siya bago bumalik sa hotel. ang pagkalasing nawala, pero ang sexual frustration, hindi!

"tell me, do you still want to do it?" baekhyun asked him, while he's sitting on chanyeol's lap. naninigurado siya. kasi kung sabihin man ni chanyeol na ayaw niya talaga, sige bahala na siyang iraos yon kahit gusto niya talaga ang tite ni chanyeol sa loob niya.

gumalaw si baekhyun sa ibabaw niya at natamaan nito ang tite niyang unti unting tumitigas nanaman because of baekhyun.

bakit niya pa itatanggi? gusto niya naman talaga, kaya niya din hinanap si baekhyun dahil gusto niya din ituloy though he's hesitating. he still wants it.

"yes babe... i still want to do it with you.."

hahalikan na siya ni baekhyun when he said something again.

"b-but i might disappoint y-you.. im used to vanilla sex lang...."

baekhyun smiled at him, cute mahiya eh!

"don't worry about that.."

"we'll make it very rough.. baby... ako bahala sayo.."

and that's the cue for baekhyun to kiss him. this time, wala nang bagal bagal. the kiss is very torrid and deep.

nilagay ni baekhyun ang dalawang braso sa batok ni chanyeol and chanyeol cupped his butt again as the kiss gets deeper and deeper.

mas binilisan ni baekhyun ang paggalaw sa lap ni chanyeol at napaungol si chanyeol don.

bumitaw si chanyeol sa paghahalikan nila at binaling ang attention sa leeg ni baekhyun na kanina niya pa gusto papakin.

baekhyun tilted his head to the side to give chanyeol more access.

baekhyun tries to remove chanyeol's coat at hinayaan naman siya nito, ganun din ang ginawa ni chanyeol sa kanya.

chanyeol's started to unbutton baekhyun's dress shirt, exposing baekhyun's maputi at makinis na balat. hanggang sa makita na ni chanyeol ang tayong tayong pink na utong nito.

baekhyun kissed chanyeol again on his lips, sinimulan na niya ding tanggalin ang mga butones ni chanyeol and when he did, he started to roam his hands all over chanyeol's body.

tangina, sobrang ganda ng katawan ni chanyeol. tinititigan niya pa lang ay halos maglaway na siya.

"b-bed.. chanyeol.."

so chanyeol stood up with him habang naghahalikan, nakapulupot ang mga kamay nito sa leeg niya at ang mga hita niya sa bewang ni chanyeol, ayaw mahiwalay dito.

akala niya ay ibabalibag na siya ni chanyeol pero he was gently laid sa higaan. mygod, halatang sa vanilla sex nga sanay itong si chanyeol.

chanyeol stood up saglit to remove his pants, ang boxers na lang niya ang meron siya at putangina, baekhyun can already the size of his HUGE dick. hindi na makapaghintay si baekhyun na maisubo ito at mawarak ang pwet niya nito.

pumaibabaw na si chanyeol sa kanya but he has other plans.

bago pinagpalit ni baekhyun ang posisyon nila, kinuha niya nag condom sa drawer niya sa wallet niya na nasa pants niya, in case lang na something like this will happen.

right now, baekhyun is sitting kay chanyeol habang nakahiga ito.

"let me take control baby.. i told you, we'll make it rough. I'll make you feel that this is the first time and you'll never forget this.."

mas lalong tumigas ang tite ni chanyeol dun, naeexcite siya. nawala na lahat ng hesitations niya. ang utak niya ay puro baekhyun, baekhyun, baekhyun.

"s-shit.... baek.." 

baekhyun smirked at him before he gave chanyeol a peck on the lips bago niya idinukdok ang ulo sa leeg ni chanyeol na pulang pula na.

hinalikan niya ang leeg ni chanyeol sabay dinilaan at sinipsip, minamarkahan niya ito but chanyeol doesn't care kung markahan man siya ni baekhyun.

bumaba ang nga halik ni baekhyun sa sobrang tigas na dibdib ni chanyeol at minarkahan nang minarkahan. hanggang sa nakarating ang bibig niya sa kaliwang nipples ni chanyeol, he licked it first bago tuluyan na isuck ito that made chanyeol's back arch. ang isang kamay ni baekhyun sa mga utong ni chanyeol at pinaglaruan ito.

"b-baekhyun...." while doing those ay naggrind pa rin siya sa tite ni chanyeol.

nang matapos sa dibdib ni chanyeol ay humalik na ulit si baekhyun pababa, traveling down on chanyeol's body at nilawayan at hinalikan ang bawat parte nito.

at ngayon ay nasa harap na niya ang tite ni chanyeol na tigas na tigas na sa boxers nito. gustong gusto na kumawala.

hinimas ito ni baekhyun at napapikit si chanyeol at mas dinidiin ang tite niya sa kamay ni baekhyun.

tangina, hawak pa lang yan pero grabe na.

"b-baekhyun.. go on...."

tuluyan nang binaba ni baekhyun ang boxers ni chanyeol at halos masampal siya ng malaki, mataba, at mahabang alaga niya.

halos mabigla si baekhyun, tangina! ANG LAKI LAKI NI CHANYEOL! THIS IS BIGGER THAN WHAT HE EXPECTED!

"fuck.. ang laki laki mo, chanyeol.."

tila nastarstruck si baekhyun sa laki nito, tangina this is the biggest dick na meexperience niya!!!

hindi na makatiis si chanyeol.

"baby.. please.." 

baekhyun wants to laugh, halatang sex deprived si chanyeol.

sinimula nang dilaan ni baekhyun ang ulo ng tite ni chanyeol, tasting chanyeol's precum bago dilaan ang mga gild nito. he's really savoring chanyeol's big dick sa bibig niya.

"s-sandali l-lang!!" 

"f-fuckkkk.. baekhyun..."

binalikan ni baekhyun ang ulo nito at pinasok na sa bibig niya, tangina ulo pa lang!

he sucked at napaliyad si chanyeol with all the sensations na nararamdaman niya.

"ipasok mo na ng buo.. please..."

so baekhyun did, pero medyo nahihirapan siya dahil ang laki laki talaga so slowly niya lang na pinapasok ang alaga ni chanyeol sa bibig niya.

"b-baekhyun.. parang lalabasan na ako agad..."

he continued na ibaba ang bibig niya pero hindi na talaga kaya, kaya jinakol na lang niya ang hindi niya naisubo.

kinakain na niya si chanyeol and he's bobbing his head up and down, naramdaman niyang nasa ulo na niya ang kamay ni chanyeol at mas lalong diniin ang tite niya sa bunganga ni baekhyun.

"fuck, tangina baekhyun! ang galing ng bibig mo! tanginaaaaaaaa!!" malakas na ungol nito.

chanyeol is thrusting his dick na sa bibig ni baekhyun at si baekhyun ay nag-ggag na. he's choking sa tite ni chanyeol but he loves it. kung mamamatay man siya dahil wala na siyang hininga dahil sa tite ni chanyeol, wala siyang pagsisisihan!

patuloy lang siya sa pagchupa kay chanyeol, chanyeol is fucking his mouth lang nang bigla siyang pigilan ni chanyeol.

"b-baek s-stop.. lalabasan na ako... gusto ko nang ipasok ang tite ko sa pwet mo please!"

tumigil naman si baekhyun at nilabas na ang tite ni chanyeol mula sa bibig niya nag 'pop' pa ito nang maalis sa bibig niya at may laway at precum pa. inayos ni chanyeol ang upo nang tumayo na si baekhyun mula sa pagkakadapa sa gitna ng mga hita ni chanyeol at hinawakan na niya ang butones ng pantalon niya.

tumalikod siya kay chanyeol at sinisigurado niya na maganda ang view ng katawan niya sa mga mata ni chanyeol.

mabagal niyang sabay na binaba ang slacks at briefs niya, letting chanyeol see his pretty pink hole...

halos maglaway din si chanyeol nang makita niya ang masikip na butas ni baekhyun. hindi niya napigilan na himasin ulit ang sarili niya.

baekhyun is enjoying teasing chanyeol. but bago sila tuluyan na makapagkantutan, he needs to prepare his hole. masyadong malaki si chanyeol.

kaya tumuwad siya sa harap ni chanyeol, sa mismong mukha nito, balak nang kainin ni chanyeol ang butas ni baekhyun pero parang alam na ni baekhyun ang gagawin niya dahil bigla itong nagsalita, he's looking over his shoulder para makita si chanyeol.

"no touching baby, watch me prepare my hole lang para sa malaking tite mo. watch lang, no touching. okay?"

tumango na lang si chanyeol, hindi na siya makasalita. baka imbes na magsalita siya ay sunggaban niya na lang ang butas ni baekhyun.

binuksan ni baekhyun ang condom na hawak niya at nilagay sa tite ni chanyeol. binasa ni baekhyun ang mga daliri gamit ang sarili niyang laway at pinunta na ito sa butas niya, he felt his rim muna bago tuluyang ipasok ang isang daliri.

while doing that, ang bibig naman niya ay nilalagay ang condom sa tite ni chanyeol, ramdam ulit ni chanyeol ang init ng bibig n baekhyun kaya napaungol siya.

"a-aaaahhh ch-chanyeol.... i can't wait for your dick to wreck me..."

at ang isa ay nadagdagan nang nadagdagan hanggang sa maging tatlo na ito. napadapa si baekhyun sa isang hita ni chanyeol at he grinded his dick sa thighs ni chanyeol. .

ramdam na ramdam ni chanyeol ang basang basang tite ni baekhyun sa mga hita niya.

tuluyan nitang finifingger ang sarili niya at si chanyeol pigil na pigil ang sarili na hawakan siya.

mukhang masyado nang ineenjoy ni baekhyun na galawin ang sarili niya kaya hindi na nakatiis si chanyeol at hinawakan na ang dalawang kamay ni baekhyun. hindi na niya kaya please lang!

"babe, you're all prepped na. kayang kaya na ng butas mo ang alaga ko, please. i want to be inside you already!" obviously deprived na sabi ni chanyeol.

pinaharap ni chanyeol si baekhyun sa kanya at sinunggaban ang labi nito. pwinesto na ni baekhyun ang tite ni chanyeol papasok sa butas niya at unti unting binaon ang sarili sa tite ni chanyeol.

pakiramdam ni baekhyun ay napunit na ang pagkatao niya, he prepared his hole pero parang hindi enough sa laki ni chanyeol!

nararamdaman na ni chanyeol ang init ng butas ni baekhyun at gusto na niya isagad pero iniisip niyang baka masaktan si baekhyun kaya hinayaan niya na lang.

nang tuluyan nang maipasok ang buong alaga ni chanyeol sa butas niya ay inupo na niya ang katawan sa lap ni chanyeol, at pagkaupo niya ay nasagad na agad ang tite ni chanyeol, bumabakat pa ito sa tiyan niya.

"aaaahhh ang laki mo, chanyeol tanginaaaaaa"

nagadjust si baekhyun saglit at after some time ay unti unti na niyang ginagalaw ang sarili ni chanyeol.

"just let me take the control muna, okay? after this you can do whatever you want with me and my body.."

chanyeol just answered him with a loud moan.

nang tuluyan na siyang makapagadjust ay bumilis na din ang paggalaw niya sa taas ni chanyeol.

rolling his hips, grinding, taas baba. paulit ulit.

"c-chanyeol! aaa-aaahh!! b-baby! ang laki laki mo! tanginaaaaa ang sarap!!!!

"fuck baekhyun sobrang sikip at init sa loob mo, a-ah! sige galingan mo pa!"

patuloy lang ang paggalaw ni baekhyun, puro ungol at tunog ng balat ang naririnig sa bawat sulok ng kwarto.

napansin ni chanyeol na napapagod na si baekhyun kaya he'll do what he has to do, hinawakan niya ang bewang ni baekhyun at hindi na sinabihan pa ito. gumalaw siya si baekhyun at halos mawala naman sa sarili si baekhyun dahil fuck! finally! natamaan na ang g-spot niyang kanina pa niya hinahanap!

"a-aaaahhh!! yes! chanyeol, diyan!! a-aaaahhh s-sige pa ibaon mo pa...."

naibagsak na ni baekhyun ang katawan niya sa katawan ni chanyeol dahil nanghihina na siya sa sobrang sarap na nararamdaman.

"dito ba, shit, guide me.. tangina ang sarap mo..."  
sabi ni chanyeol habang patuloy na kinakantot si baekhyun.

"d-diyan! tirahin mo lang ako please!! a-ahhh.."

sinabayan na ulit ni baekhyun ang pagpasok ni chanyeol sa kanya kaya mas lalong sumarap ang ginagawa nila. .

patuloy lang ang pagkakantutan nila at wala nang ibang nasa isip kundi ang sarap na nararamdaman nilang dalawa.

"b-baek, baby.. lalabasan na ako.. tangina-aaahhhh"

"malapit na din ako, ch-chanyeol... hhhnnngggg, s-shit a-ah ayan n-na!!"

kung kanina ay umiikot ang mata niya dahil sa inis sa mga kaibigan, ngayon ay umiikot na ang mata niya sa sobrang sarap.

naramdaman ni chanyeol na malapit na si baekhyun dahil mas sumisikip na ang butas nito, at pagkatapos ng ilang paglabas pasok sa butas niya ay nilabas ni baekhyun ang katas niya tiyan ni chanyeol.

he's in control daw pero siya ang mas naunang nilabasan, okay.. baekhyun!

"fuck baekhyun.. lalabasan na rin ako.."

tuluyan pa ring gumagalaw si chanyeol sa baba niya hanggang sa makababa siya sa rurok niya at kahit sobrang sensitive pa niya ay umalis siya sa pagkakaupo kay chanyeol.

nagulat naman si chanyeol sa ginawa ni baekhyun, tangina?! ito ba ang kapalit ng pagiwan niya kay baekhyun kanina?!

"b-baek.. malapit na ako eh.. b-baki--"

pero hindi na siya pinatapos ni baekhyun, tinanggal niya ang condom na suot ni chanyeol tsaka sinalsal at sinubo ulit niya ang tite niya, mas mahusay kesa sa pagchupa sa kanya kanina.

mabilis ang paggalaw ng ulo ni baekhyun at pagsipsip nito sa katas na at sinasabayan niya ang pagchupa ni baekhyun sa kanya. naramdaman ni chanyeol na malapit na ulit siya labasan.

"a-ayan na... lalabasan na ako, t-tangina! a-ahhh.... hnnnggggg... baekhyun!!"

sinagad ni chanyeol ang tite niya sa lalamunan ni baekhyun kaya nachoke si baekhyun, napaungol ito sa tite ni chanyeol.

at ang vibrations na galing sa pagungol ni baekhyun ang dahilan ng tuluyan na paglabas ng tamod niya sa bibig ni baekhyun.

"a-aaaaahhhhh putanginang bibig yan, baekhyun... s-shitttttt.."

nanginginig pa rin siya habang tuluyan na sinisipsip ni baekhyun ang katas niya.

"fuck, baek..."

nang masaid ni baekhyun ang tamod at nakitang nilunok na yon ay bumalik ito sa pagkakaupo sa ibabaw ni chanyeol, hinalikan siya ni chanyeol. nalalasahan niya ang sarili niya, makalat. sobrang kalat. pero mas nakadagdag yun sa sarap na nararamdaman nila.

natapos ang halikan nila at pareho silang hinihingal, isiniksik ni baekhyun ang mukha niya sa leeg ni chanyeol.

"ang sarap, baekhyun.." hinihingal na sabi ni chanyeol.

"how was it? nasarapan ka ba?" hinarap siya ni baekhyun at hinawakan ang mukha nito.

"yes, ang galing mo. tangina."

baekhyun pecked chanyeol's lips.

"magaling ka rin, baby, tangina mas nauna pa nga akong nilabasan sayo.. eh i should be the one who is in control.."  
natawa naman silang dalawa dun. they stayed like that muna.

makakatulog na si baekhyun sa taas ni chanyeol nang naramdaman niyang gumagala ang mga kamay ni chanyeol sa katawan niya, hinihimas ang bawat parte napapaigtad si baekhyun sa bawat haplos ni chanyeol sa katawan niya, hanggang sa umabot ang mga ito sa matatambok na pwet niya.

napasinghap si baekhyun nang maramdaman ang daliri ni chanyeol sa butas niya, samantalang ang isa ay nasa tayong tayo na utong niya, at naramdaman niyang tumatayo at tumitigas nanaman ang alaga nilang dalawa.

"ang sarap sarap mo, baekhyun.."

naramdaman niya ang labi ni chanyeol na minamarkahan ang leeg niya, hinawakan niya ang ulo ni chanyeol.

he moaned when chanyeol sucked his weak spot sa leeg niya, tangina nakakapanghina!

"round 2.... babe?" pangaakit ni chanyeol sa kanya while still sucking the spot that makes him weak.

"h-hmmm.. hnnnngg..." ungol lang ang sagot ni baekhyun.

nagulat siya ng biglang paluin ni chanyeol ang kanang pwet niya, he felt the sting on his skin at lalo itong nakapagpalibog sa kanya.

spanking, he loves it.

"a-ahh!"

"answer me, use your voice and mouth." then he spanked baekhyun's ass again.

they stared at each other while baekhyun is answering him.

"y-yes.. p-please.. i want more.. tirahin mo pa ako baby please.." he said those habang niroroll ang hips sa tumatayo nanamang tite ni chanyeol.

napahiyaw si baekhyun nang bigla siyang ihiga ni chanyeol, chanyeol is now on top of him.

"I'll be in control now baby.. titirahin kita ng titirahin at wala kang mararamdaman kundi puro sarap.. because right now.. puta ka para sakin, baekhyun."

hindi na makahinga si baekhyun sa sobrang libog na nararamdaman niya.

chanyeol's aura right now ay ibang iba sa kanina. kanina ay mararamdaman mo pa rin ang softness while they are at it.. kung kanina ay siya ang in control at dominant sa kanila, ngayon, tangina ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagkadominant neto.

and he loves this side of chanyeol.

kumuha si chanyeol ng condom sa bulsa ng slacks niya kanina.

"hindi lang ikaw ang prepared for this, baekhyun.." he said while smirking.

pagkatapos mailagay ay wala man lang pasabing biglang pinasok ng buo ng chanyeol ang tite niya sa butas ni baekhyun, as in biglaan! baon na baon sa loob ni baekhyun.

napaliyad ang buong katawan ni baekhyun at halos mawala na ang itim sa mga mata niya sa pagkakatirik niya dito dahil sa sobrang sarap.

"a-aaaahhhhh y-yeol!!!"

"putangina, ang sikip sikip mo pa rin.. a-ahh" sabi ni chanyeol bagi hugutin ulit ang tite niya at binaon ulit sa loob ni baekhyun.

mabagal ito nung una hanggang sa bumilis ng bumilis ang paggalaw niya sa ibabaw ni baekhyun, tamang tama niya ang prostate ni baekhyun sa bawat pagbaon niya.

mas ginaganahan si chanyeol pag nakikita ang hitsura ni baekhyun sa baba niya, putang puta ito para sa kanya. maganda na si baekhyun pero mas maganda pa siya sa paningin ni chanyeol sa ganitong lagay, nasa ibaba niya, tumitirik ang mata, nakanganga, at humahalinghing sa sobrang sarap.

punong puno ng masasarap na mura, ungol at tunog ng paghampas ng balat ang buong kwarto. yun ang maririnig dun at ang pagsigaw ng pangalan nilang dalawa.

sarap na sarap silang dalawa sa ginagawa nang biglang magring ang phone ni chanyeol na nasa nightstand sa tabi ng higaan kung saan sila gumagawa ng kababalaghan ni baekhyun.

napatigil sa paggalaw si chanyeol at napadilat naman ng mata si baekhyun.

tangina, may tumawag nanaman!!!! pag yan isa nanamang cockblock, tangina lang! hindi na nila alam ang magagawa!!!

hindi pinansin ni chanyeol at patuloy lang sa paggalaw nang magring ito ulit.

di na niya kinaya ang ingay ng phone niya kaya binangon niya ang sarili sa pagkakapatong kay baekhyun. hindi pa rin tinatanggal ang alaga niya sa loob nito. binagalan niya lang ang paggalaw. tinignan niya kung sino ang tumatawag.

hirap man magsalita dahil puro ungol ang lumalabas sa bibig niya ay nagsalita pa rin si baekhyun.

"a-ahhh tangina sino ba yan y-yeol!!"

"it's mom.."

parang nagising naman si baekhyun don, pinigilan niya si chanyeol sa paggalaw. shet, mama pala ni chanyeol!

"babe sagutin mo.. baka importante nanaman yan.."

"ayaw, kantot na ulit kita baby please?" nagpout pa ito na parang bata, chanyeol tangina naman!!!!

"sagutin mo muna yan sabi.. pag di mo sinagot mas hindi natin itutuloy, iiwan kita ditong hindi nilalabasan." labag man sa kalooban ay sinabi yun ni baekhyun, hindi niya rin naman gagawin. panakot lang!

"okay, sabi mo eh."

sinagot na ni chanyeol ang tawag at nabigla si baekhyun dahil kasabay ng pagsagot ni chanyeol sa tawag ay ang pagbaon niya ng tite niya. tamang tama ulit sa sweet spot ni baekhyun, puta!

"hello, mom?"

"g-gago! c-chanyeol!"

sabay nilang sabi.

at hindi pa natatapos ang thrill, hinawakan niya pa ang tite ni baekhyun. sinasalsal ito kasabay ng medyo mabagal na pagbayo niya.

hindi na mapakali si baekhyun, pinipigilan niya umungol pero hindi niya kaya!

"ch-chanyeol.. tangina.. stop...." pero hindi niya magawang pigilan dahil oo, gusto niya rin.

chanyeol put his phone on loud speaker, binitawan niya ang tite ni baekhyun at nilagay ang dalawang daliri sa bibig ni baekhyun para hindi ito makaungol ng napakalakas. well, patuloy pa rin siya sa pagbayo.

naririnig ni baekhyun ang mama ni chanyeol.

"where are you, anak? hindi ka ba matutulog dito sa kwarto?"

bumabayo pa rin siya kay baekhyun, kahit siya nahihirapan na din na hindi umungol.

"n-no mom... I'll sleep there tonight, I'm just doing something.."

doing baekhyun po, mrs. park.

biglang binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagbayo niya at hindi nanaman napigilan ni baekhyun na umungol, napakagat na siya sa labi niya.

"hnnnnggggggggg... hmmmmm!!"

"oh anak, what's that?"

nanlaki ang mata ni baekhyun sa narinig, puta lagot!

"n-nothing mom... wala naman akong naririnig from here."

at naniwala naman si mrs. park.

"ay ganun ba? oh okay ingat ka pabalik dito ha? may key card ka naman. nagtaka lang ako kasi nakatulog na ako pero you're not here pa rin.

grabe mrs. park, nasa ganitong lagay na si chanyeol.. mama's boy pa rin!!!

"I'm fine mom, I'll sleep there, don't worry.."

"okay, bye nak!"

"bye mom.."

binagsak ni chanyeol ang phone niya sa tabi ni baekhyun at pumatong ulit sa kanya, hinalikan niya to sa labi. tumigil muna siya sa paggalaw.

"ang ingay mo.... do you want na marinig ni mom kung paano kita tinitira at kung gaano ka kaputa for me?"

"no, pero ikaw naman kasi! tinitira mo ako habang kausap mom mo, parang gago?!"

"you loved it, though.."

"yes, the thrill of you fucking me habang kausap mom mo? who wouldn't love that? basta with you."

hinalikan ni chanyeol si baekhyun pababa sa katawan nito, at nakarating siya sa utong nito. gaya ng ginawa ni baekhyun kanina, he sucked and licked baekhyun's standing nipples while playing with the other.

bumayo na ulit siya and this time, it's more faster and harder halos ikabaliw ni baekhyun.

"p-putangina ch-chanyeol! s-sige pa! hhhnnnnggggg"

"ang ganda mo, baekhyun. ang sarap sarap mo.."

hindi na talaga alam ni baekhyun kung saan na napunta yung chanyeol na mama's boy, soft tito, at vanilla sex lang ang alam. totoo bang vanilla sex lang ang alam nito?! bakit ang galing galing kumantot?!

"aahhhh shet baby lalabasan nanaman ako..."

"y-yeol!! fuckkkk, ako rin a-ahhh sige bilisan mo pa! sige d-diyan! a-ang sarap! ch-chanyeol!!"

hindi na alam ni baekhyun kung saan niya ibabaling yung ulo niya sa sobrang sarap, umiiyak na siya ngayon sa sobra sobrang sensasyon at pleasure na nararamdaman. para siyang dinadala sa langit ni chanyeol sa sobrang sarap.

"fuck, babe.. lalabasan na talaga akooo, a-ayan na.. p-puta malapit na!!"

halos sumigaw na si chanyeol, si baekhyun walang ibang masagot kundi ungol.

nagiiba na ang paggalaw ni chanyeol, halatang lalabasan na ito kaya huhugutin na niya sana ang tite niya pero kinulong siya ni baekhyun gamit ang mga binti niya at niyakap ang batok nito.

"putok mo sa condom habang nasa loob ko, please!" pagmamakaawa ni baekhyun at patuloy lang sa paggalaw si chanyeol. hinawakan na ni baekhyun ang sariling alaga at sinabayan ang pagpasok ni chanyeol sa kanya, pati siya sobrang lapit na din niya sa rurok niya.

malapit na, malapit na malapit na talaga. sumisikip nanaman ang butas ni baekhyun at nagiiba na ang paggalaw ni chanyeol.

"a-aaaaahhhhhhh putanginaaaaa..baek.. im cumming!!"

"ch-chanyeol!!!!!"

wala nang nagawa si chanyeol, tuluyan na siyang nanghina at nilabas ang tamod niya sa condom sa loob ni baekhyun. he's riding his orgasm right now, at nang maramdaman naman ni baekhyun na nilabasan si chanyeol ay agad din siyang nilabasan ulit sa kamay niya.

patuloy pa rin sa paggalaw si chanyeol at sa pagsalsal si baekhyun hanggang sa nakababa na sila from their orgasm.

binagsak ulit ni chanyeol ang sarili kay baekhyun, hingal na hingal nanaman pareho.

walang nagsasalita sa kanila hanggang sa umayos na ang kanilang paghinga.

"fuck, baekhyun. you're amazing.." bulong ni chanyeol sa kanya.

"ang sarap.. chanyeol.."

hinugot na ni chanyeol ang tite niya at nakitang umagos sa hita ni baekhyun ang tamod niya. kumuha siya dito at pinatikim kay baekhyun. sarap na sarap naman si baekhyun dun.

nang masipsip ni baekhyun ang nasa daliri niya ay tumayo na siya sa higaan. nakahiga lang si baekhyun at pinapanuod siya. nanghihina si baekhyun, pagod dahil sa sarap.

"wait ka lang diyan baby, I'll clean you up."

"h-hey no need, baka your mom's waiting for you pa rin.."

nakitan niyang pumasok sa banyo si chanyeol at paglabas ay dala ang tabo at isang maliit na towel.

"it's okay, i told her not to wait for me naman.. I'll take care of you muna." he said sabay umupo sa tabi ni baekhyun.

"dapa ka, I'll clean you up."

so baekhyun did, tapos he felt yung towel na may mainit na tubig sa pwet niya at sa parteng nalagyan ng tamod ni chanyeol.

"masakit ba?"

"hmmm no naman po."

napapaungol si baekhyun pag napapasok ng kaunti sa pwet niya yun at pinipigilan ni chanyeol na wag muling tigasan, alam niyang pagod na si baekhyun.

nang malinisan niya ito ay tumayo na ulit si chanyeol para ibalik ang mga ginamit. akala ni baekhyun ay magbibihis na ito at aalis, pero kumuha pa si chanyeol ng tshirt niya galing sa mga damitan niya tapos sinuot kay baekhyun, tinabihan pa siya ulit ni chanyeol sa kama at kinumutan.

"oh, di ka pa ba aalis? punta ka na sa room mo uy."

pero tumabi din naman kay chanyeol at sumisiksik sa dibdib nito.

"mamaya na, wait ko na makatulog ka tsaka ako aalis."

"hmmmm okay.." they kissed one last time.

nararamdaman na ni baekhyun at pagod kaya agad din siyang nakatulog.

baekhyun woke up dahil sa sikat ng araw, at naramdaman niya agad ang sakit ng katawan.

he opened his eyes and remembered what happened last night with chanyeol.. napangiti siya, shet. the best night na niya ata yon!

hindi naman na niya inexpect na nandun si chanyeol sa tabi niya when he wakes up. well, slight but it's okay though.

the cuddles after sex nga last night ay unusual for him dahil wala naman siyang nakakaganun sa mga nakaka one night stand niya, it's either he leaves or yung kasex niya yung aalis after the sex.

nakapikit lang siya when he heard someone come in.. shet sino yan he's only wearing a shirt without an underwear!

tinignan niya lang kung sino ang papasok at... mas lalo siyang nagulat!

it's chanyeol.. na may dalang... breakfast for him..

ewan ba niya pero he feels his heart flutter, wala pang naging ganito sa kanya right after sex plus ang cuddle pa kagabi.

"oh.. gising ka na pala, i brought you breakfast."

lumapit si chanyeol sa higaan at nilapag ang food sa night stand, kinuha niya yung pang breakfast in bed na table. tinignan niya ang food at nakita niya ang mga paborito niya, bacon, scrambled egg, at sinangag. bacsilog with drink na water lang.

"i don't know what to get pero sabi nila jongdae yan daw ang favorite mo.. so yan na lang kinuha ko for you."

aba, so nagkausap na sila nila jongdae this morning? mygod for sure ihohot seat nanaman siya ng mga kaibigan tungkol sa anong nangyari sa kanila kagabi ni chanyeol! but whatever.

"thank you, these are my favorites talaga.."

nilagay na ni chanyeol dun sa prinepare niya sa higaan. kinuha niya yung spoon and fork at pinunasan using the tissue.

susubuan pa ata niya si baekhyun pero baekhyun stopped him na. kinuha na niya ang utensils. jusko! sobrang caring!

"a-ako na! I'll eat na by myself."

natawa naman sa kanya si chanyeol at hinayaan niya na. baekhyun started eating his bacsilog na.

"you okay? hindi ba masakit katawan mo?"

baekhyun just continued eating, nilunok niya muna ang kinakain then he answered.

"hmm im sore down there pero kaya naman, medyo masakit lang din katawan ko but it's bearable.."

"umalis ka din ba agad kanina? didn't noticed, tulog na tulog na ako eh."

"hmm siguro 30 minutes after you slept? antok na di kasi ako, i really wanted to sleep here kaso mom will look for me talaga.."

"it's okay, akala ko nga di ka na ulit mapupunta dito sa room ko..."

"halos saglit lang din ako sa room namin nila mom, natulog lang tapos naligo at nagayos. then dumiretso ako agad dito to check up on you, tulog ka pa so dumiretso na muna ako for breakfast, nandun na nga sila eh."

"for sure they looked for me.. nako di nanaman ako papatahimikin ng mga kaibigan ko."

chanyeol ruffled his hair.

"yeah they are looking for you nga, sabi ko wag ka na muna istorbohin.. they are asking nga kung what happened last night pero.. syempre di ako nagkwento, it's not my story to tell to them and baka ayaw mo ipasabi."

"ano ka ba! it's okay, ako na bahala sa mga yun."

kumakain lang si baekhyun dun while chanyeol is just watching ng kung anong show sa tv sa kwarto niya.

"ikaw? have you eaten na? we can share."

hindi na niya hinintay sumagot si chanyeol dahil sinubuan na niya ito agad ag siya naman ang natawa dahil biglang napanganga si chanyeol.

"oh diba masarap? kaya favorite ko to eh."

he said while drinking water, tumango si chanyeol habang ngumunguya.

"mas masarap ka pa rin..."

nasamid si baekhyun sa iniinom niyang tubig, tanginang chanyeol to?! nambibigla?!

"jusko chanyeol ang bibig!!!!!!"

binaba niya ang tubig at tinakpan ang mukha.

inaalis ni chanyeol yung kamay niya while laughing, ang cute cute ni baekhyun!

"why? totoo naman ah? bakit hindi ba totoo?"

tinanggal na ni baekhyun yung kamay niya and rolled his eyes at chanyeol pero napangiti din siya sa sasabihin. lumapit siya kay chanyeol upang bumulong..

"ang sarap mo din, chanyeol.. ang laki mo.. ang galing galing mo.." chanyeol licked his ear after he said those.

at turn naman ni chanyeol para mamula at mahiya.

"baekhyun naman!!!!!!!!" at napaiwas siya ng tingin kay baekhyun.

"oh bakit? totoo naman! ang laki mo tapos ang sarap sarap mo! siguro hindi totoo na vanilla sex ang naexperience mo no? sinabi mo lang yun para makita mo yung dominant side ko? eh nung second round grabe ka eh!"

"gago, hindi ah! wala akong sinabing kasinungalingan sayo! that is really my first time na makaexperience ng sobrang intense at rough sex.. tapos with you pa? damn."

"okay okay, naniniwala na po."

baekhyun surrendered his hands tapos pareho silang natawa nung binaba niya ito.

silence, that is what engulfed them after laughing. it's not an awkward silence, though. sobrang comforting pa nga.

they are staring at each other lang chanyeol moved closer para hawiin yung buhok ni baekhyun na sumasagi sa mga mata niya. at nang naayos na ito he saw baekhyun crescent-like eyes smiling at him.

grabe, sobrang soft at wholesome nilang dalawa right now. akala mo ay hindi sobrang hot at intense ng kantutan kagabi.

binaba ni chanyeol ang tingin sa labi ni baekhyun, ganun din si baekhyun sa kanya at hindi na natiis ni chanyeol kaya nilapat na niya ang labi niya sa mapupula at malambot na labi ni baekhyun.

napapikit si baekhyun, the kiss is sweet and slow. unlike the kisses last night. no rush, just enjoying the moment.

nang bumitaw ay pareho silang namumula, still looking at each other.

"baekhyun.."

"hmmm?" ang ganda ganda ni baekhyun while smiling at him, samantalang siya kinakabahan sa sasabihin.

"you're gonna say something? ano yun?"

umiwas ng tingin si chanyeol, nahihiya siya.

"jusko, mahihiya ka pa? after ALL the dirty talks, pagpapakitaan ng katawan, at kantutan, mahihiya ka pa?!"

chanyeol pouted at him, parang baby.... baby ni baekhyun, sorry mama park.. pero aangkinin na niya ang baby mo.

"oh joke lang! ano ba kasi yun?"

chanyeol sighed at tinignan ulit si baekhyun.

"u-uhm ano kasi.. about last night i just wanna say na.. it was different for me, i dont know if it's because kagabi na lang ulit ako nakipagsex.. or because it's with you.."

"before pa lang naman tayo magsex, i was feeling something for you na. love at first sight? puta corny pero yeah parang ganun. i was eyeing you dito pa lang sa hotel, before the wedding starts.. and it happened that i gotta talk to you tapos you made me feel, well uhm, horny also. tapos nagsex tayo.. the sex was not just sex for me. siguro dapat ganun lang but iba talaga."

kinakabahan talaga si chanyeol, he's only looking down habang sinasabi lahat yon.

parang tumalon naman ang puso ni baekhyun sa mga narinig, same pa sila.. mutual feelings..

baekhyun reached for chanyeol hands and held it, napatingin sa kanya si chanyeol.

"hey... ako din naman.."

"huh?" chanyeol is confused.

"same with you, mas nauna ka lang. you caught my interest when you walked sa aisle, sayo lang ako nakafocus at nakatitig all through out the ceremony. nasabi ko na yun kagabi diba? i just don't know if you remember dahil grabe ang sexual tension natin that time."

tumango si chanyeol.

"hmmm, okay. i remember na.."

tinuloy ni baekhyun ang kwento.

"nung reception, i even asked my friends if they know you.. tapos you came sa table namin, katabi kita. nakapagusap tayo, we became close..."

"admittedly, type talaga kita una pa lang.. hindi lang for sex and flings lang but sayo? no. i don't only want you for sex. there's something in you that caught my heart. yes, i had exes, one night stands, and flings.. but believe me, what i felt nang ginawa natin yun is different, it is a new feeling for me. i don't believe in love at first sight before but with what happened yesterday, baka ganun na nga. lalo na when i saw you taking care of yuan.. i became sooo soft. it makes me want to know you more."

"when i said i want you, it's not just because of sex, it's not just for sex. i want you because i want to know you more, i want you to know me too. i want you to be mine, if pwede.."

"when i came here, i didn't expect to meet a doctor that is named chanyeol park na anak ng vice mayor, mama's boy, at sobrang soft tito for yuan. i didn't expect to meet someone who will give me these feelings kahit kahapon ko pa lang naman nakilala. yes, nung una i only wanted you for sex, kasi nga type kita! but please believe me na hindi lang dahil dun kaya ako nagkakaganito sayo.. i like you... chanyeol..."

tila naestatwa naman si chanyeol sa kinauupuan niya at napatitig lang kay baekhyun. putangina?!?!!!??

unti unti siyang napangiti at niyakap si baekhyun si baekhyun.

"ch-chanyeol wait! di ako makahinga!"

bumitaw si chanyeol, halatang sobrang saya nito. at gusto na lang ni baekhyun na hindi mawala ang sayang yun sa kanya. grabe, whipped agad?!?!!!

"sa yakap ko nagrereklamo kang hindi ka makahinga, pero sa tite ko sarap na sarap ka.."

nasabunutan siya ni baekhyun, chanyeol ang bibig talaga!!!! nasaan na ang soft baby boy chanyeol!!!!

"oh nanabunot ka pa, kinky, huh.."

"OHMYGOD CHANYEOL NAMAN!!!!!"

chanyeol stopped baekhyun at binuhat ito papunta sa lap niya, nakasimangot si baekhyun sa kanya at kiniss niya ito para mawala ang simangot. effective naman.

"so uhm... starting today, im courting you already, baekhyun.. my baby.."

"baby ka din naman ah?"

tinaasan siya ni chanyeol ng kilay.

"baby... ko.." then baekhyun winked at him that made the both of them chuckle.

"yes starting today, you're courting me.. doctor park.."

and right then and there, nagsimula ang love story ng ating mga bida.

yes, sa beach sa batangas.. wherein hindi naman sila ang kinasal pero mukhang sila pa ang nag honeymoon!

but yeah, we'll get there.. soon..

**Author's Note:**

> kung nakaabot ka dito, it means tinapos mo ang istorya/kalat na ito!!! maraming salamat!!! 🥰❤️
> 
> MABUHAY MGA CHANBAEKISTS!!! TO MORE KALATS AND STORIES TO COME!!!! MAHAL KO KAYO LAHAT!!!
> 
> GUSTO NIYO BA NG PART 2 SABIHAN NIYO LANG AKO!!!! HUHUHU
> 
> SANA PO NAGUSTUHAN NIYO AT NASARAPAN KAYO SA AKING AYUDA TONIGHT JSJDJSJDJD PLEASE SUPPORT, LEAVE KUDOS, COMMENT, OR SHARE YOUR REACTIONS ON TWITTER OR ON MY CURIOUS CAT 🥰🥰🥰 THANKS SO MUCH!!!


End file.
